We would like to request partial funding for a FASEB conference on "Regulation and Function of Small GTPases" to be held on July 10-15 in Snowmass, Colorado. The small GTPase superfamily comprises a group of more than 100 closely related molecular switches that have been highly conserved through evolution, and which appear to regulate numerous cell biological processes. This family includes, among others, the Ras proteins, which have been studied intensively in the context of human oncogenesis, the Rho proteins, that function as key regulators of the cytoskeleton, and the Rab proteins, that are major regulators of vesicle trafficking and secretion. The conference will include presentations from many of the most prominent researchers in each of these fields. The sessions have been organized in such a way as to emphasize the related aspects of biochemical regulation among these distinct family members as well as the emerging theme that there is substantial cross-talk between the various small GTPase-mediated signaling pathways. Thus, an important goal is to promote interactions and potential collaborations among investigators in this field. The small GTPases have been directly implicated in several important human health problems, including cancer, diabetes, and hypertension, and there will be presentations that address the role of these proteins in both normal biology as well as in disease processes. There will be approximately 200 participants in this conference, among which, 44 will be invited speakers. In addition, 8 speakers will be selected for short presentations from a group of submitted abstracts. The conference will cover the biochemical, structural, and functional aspects of the various small GTPases and their regulators and targets.